Temporits Actis - Futurum Tempus
by Krika Haruno
Summary: O tempo é formado por diversas linhas temporais, qualquer intervenção nelas, por menor que seja pode alterá-las e por conta disso o santuário é novamente visitado. CDZ clássico x SS Omega Sequência de Temporits Actis e TA - Reversus Tempus. Fic de presente de aniversário para Rodrigo Ribeiro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas ****Shiori****Teshiori**

**Saint Seiya Omega pertence a Toei Animation**

* * *

**Fic de presente de aniversário para Rodrigo Ribeiro.**

* * *

**Temporits Actis - Futurum Tempus**

* * *

_Sinopse - O tempo é formado por diversas linhas temporais, qualquer intervenção no tempo, por menor que seja pode alterá-las e por conta disso o santuário é novamente visitado._

* * *

**Obs: Virou franquia rsrs**

**Temporits Actis - fic principal**

**Temporits Actis - Reverse Tempus - se passa seis meses depois da fic original**

**Cronologia: a fic original se passa em 2009, contudo por conta do tempo entre a obra original de SS com o Omega ( 25 anos depois) esse ano não será levado em conta. Outro ponto, o final do Omega será diferente num ponto: Paradox, não morreu, mas não é mais a amazona de Gêmeos.**

* * *

_Qualquer intervenção no tempo, por menor que seja pode altera-lo. Uma ação realizada ou não realizada desencadeia ações futuras. A ida dos cavaleiros de ouro para o século XVIII não foi de toda solucionada, a simples presença deles alterou o destino de muitos..._

* * *

_**Santuário século XXI...**_

- Não me disseram que eu teria que usar isso! - exclamou o futuro mestre do santuário, Harbinger de Touro.

- São vestimentas tradicionais Harbinger. - disse Kiki pacientemente. - Todos os mestres anteriores seguiram essa tradição.

- Mas isso é calorento! - olhava para o manto branco. - Vocês querem me matar? É isso?

- Vai até ficar elegante com isso. - Integra conteve o riso.

- É norma Touro. - disse Fudou. - como mestre precisa usar isso.

- Já não estou gostando de ser mestre. - fechou a cara. - eu não posso nem mandar na minha própria roupa!

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Atena, acompanhada por Paradox. Os cavaleiros assim que a viram ajoelharam.

- Não há necessidade. - disse a deusa. - levantem-se.

- Harbinger trouxe o elmo do grande mestre. - Paradox sorriu.

- Além do manto tenho que usar isso? - arregalou os olhos. - me perdoe Atena, mas não vou usar.

- Como quiser Harbinger, se isso te incomoda não há necessidade. - deu um sorriso gentil. - se me derem licença, preciso cuidar de outros assuntos.

Todos fizeram uma leve reverencia. Paradox caminhou até o taurino entregando-lhe o elmo.

- Está aqui para quando quiser usa-lo.

- Vou pensar... - disse torcendo a cara.

A guerra contra Saturno tinha acabado há poucos dias, Atena reconstruía o santuário e Harbinger tinha sido escolhido para ser o grande mestre.

- Sinta-se honrado amigo. - Kiki aproximou olhando com carinho para o elmo dourado. - grandes homens usaram esse acessório. Mestre Sage, mestre Hakurei, mestre Shion, Saga e agora você. - o olhar de Kiki tornou-se triste. Aquela época ainda estava muito presente em sua vida. Todos já haviam percebido que o jovem cavaleiro de Áries trazia um olhar sério, mas triste. O que era oposto a sua época de criança como contou Seiya e Shiryu.

- Sente falta do seu mestre, não é? - indagou Integra.

- Sinto. - deu um meio sorriso. - não apenas dele, mas de todos. Passei bons momentos ao lado deles. Agora tenho a Raki, para treinar. - sorriu.

_- Flashback-_

Haviam se passado dez anos da luta de Atena contra Hades. Ela saiu vitoriosa, mas a custa da vida de seus cavaleiros de ouro. Quando Kiki recebeu a noticia da morte de seu mestre, ficou abatido. Como discípulo tinha consciência que seu mestre havia morrido para cumprir seu dever, mas como "filho", pois era assim que se sentia às vezes em relação ao ariano, não entendia. Com o passar do tempo, aprendeu a conviver com a dor e com dezoito anos, já tinha consagrado cavaleiro de Áries, assumindo o posto de reparador de armaduras e passando boa parte do tempo em Jamiel. Incorporou completamente as rotinas domesticas do antigo palácio, virando um exemplar "dona de casa", alternando com os deveres do reparo. E assim os dias iam passando...

Naquele dia ensolarado, tinha acordado cedo, pronto para as primeiras tarefas domesticas. O primeiro lugar que limparia, era o antigo quarto de seu mestre Mu. Kiki passou a mão no tapete que havia no meio do cômodo pendurando-o na janela, voltando o olhar para dentro, mirou o antigo leito do seu mestre. Soltou um suspiro triste. Voltou a bater no tapete, mas os olhos encheram de água e num segundo seguinte rompeu em lágrimas.

Kiki sentiu uma presença atrás de si e quando se virou deparou-se com a imagem de Mu, sentado na cama, com a expressão serena.

As lágrimas vieram com força e ele correu jogando-se sobre a cama.

- Mestre Mu... me sinto tão só... por que teve que morrer?

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali chorando, apenas acordou percebendo aquela parte do lençol molhada. Um pouco mais resignado limpou as lágrimas, Mu não gostaria que ele se sentisse triste.

- Tenho que seguir em frente. - disse animando-se.

Regressaria aos trabalhos, se algo não tivesse chamado sua atenção. Aproximou-se da janela, não vendo nada de anormal na paisagem, mas algo dentro dele o intuía a caminhar até perto das montanhas. Obedecendo ao seu instinto Kiki rumou para as montanhas que circundavam o castelo. No meio da trilha vislumbrou um amontoado de panos e um barulho vindo deles. Ao se aproximar assustou-se ao deparar com um bebê de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de vinho. Com todo cuidado Kiki o pegou no colo.

- O que faz aqui sozinho? - sorriu.

O bebê parou de chorar olhando-o ainda com os olhos lacrimejantes. Kiki fitou mais atentamente percebendo que era uma menina.

- Qual nome darei para a jovenzinha? - sorriu, pensando por alguns segundos. - Raki. Deve está com fome, vamos?

O cavaleiro caminhou de volta para o castelo, no caminho se lembrou do seu mestre. Mesmo distante ele não parou de pensar nele, colocando a jovem Raki em sua vida.

- "Obrigado mestre."

_- Fim do Flashback-_

- O que tem eu? - a pequena lemuriana apareceu de repente.

- Para de fazer isso! - Harbinger deu um pulo assustado.

Raki mostrou a língua para ele.

- Raki... - Kiki a fitou recriminando.

- Desculpe mestre. - o fitou. - Seiya está chamando todo mundo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou Fudou preocupado.

- Não sei... - a jovem deu nos ombros.

Os seis seguiram para o exterior do templo de Atena.

_**Santuário século XX**_

A vida seguia tranquila para os habitantes do santuário. Já tinha uma semana que Ananké, a deusa da inevitabilidade, havia levado Regulus e Manigold de volta ao passado restabelecendo a ordem das coisas. Entretanto...

_Confins do Olimpo_

Irene seguia apressada para a morada das Moiras. As consequências dos atos de Pontos repercutiriam até quando? Anunciou-se com seu cosmo.

- O que a trás aqui jovem Irene? - indagou Ananké que estava na companhia das filhas.

- A ida de Chronos para o passado.

- O que houve dessa vez? - Cloto tecia.

- Sinto ondulações nas linhas temporais. - Irene estava nervosa. - não bastou a vinda dos cavaleiros de Câncer e Leão, ainda tem mais.

Ananké levantou de onde estava, caminhando até o tapete que sua filha do meio, Láquesis, enrolava o fio. Mesmo tentando reparar os erros cometidos por Chronos, o tapete daquele grupo de pessoas nunca mais foi o mesmo. Alguns personagens, como Lara, Asmita e Selinsa no tapete original, não eram para terem renascido no santuário, contudo as ações do deus do tempo acarretaram nisso. Observando atentamente Ananké percebeu que algumas linhas cruzavam entre si.

- O tapete dos santos de Atena está com as linhas cruzadas.

As quatro outras deusas analisavam com atenção a face de Ananké.

- É possível que linhas temporais tenham se cruzado. Por enquanto não podemos fazer nada. - pronunciou. - vamos aguardar os acontecimentos e então agiremos.

- É prudente? - indagou Irene.

- Sim, pois não sabemos como os fatos vão ocorrer. Vamos aguardar.

**Século XXI...**

O grupo dirigiu-se para o local onde Atena estava reunida com Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki. A pequena reunião não durou muito, sendo dispensados em seguida. Kiki e os demais jovens cavaleiros de ouro, foram tratar de assuntos da reconstrução do templo. Raki e Paradox foram cuidar de outros afazeres.

Na área mais restrita do santuário, eram guardados os objetos que tinham que ser mantidos sobre controle pelo cosmo de Atena. A ânfora de Poseidon, a adaga dourada usada por Saga e os restos da Ouroborus que estava sugando o cosmo de Atena e Pallas. A sala estava mergulhada numa profunda escuridão, exceto pelo brilho do objeto em formato de espiral. Ele emitia um brilho dourado e aos poucos o brilho foi atingindo a parede, alastrando como se fosse uma fenda.

Raki e Paradox passavam pelo corredor quando sentiram um cosmo vindo daquela sala. A geminiana tomou a frente da jovem lemuriana, abrindo a porta.

- Mas o que...?

A parede do fundo da sala estava cortada por uma fenda que brilhava em dourado, bem no meio, viu um buraco, que emitia as mais diversas coisas.

- O que é isso Paradox?

- Raki, chame os demais cavaleiros de ouro, mas não diga nada a Atena.

- Sim.

A ruiva saiu correndo. Paradox entrou lentamente no recinto, sentindo a cosmo energia que provinha do "buraco".

Ao aproximar arregalou os olhos, pois conhecia bem aquele brilho.

- Linhas temporais?

Raki encontrou os quatro cavaleiros de ouro na sala do trono, felizmente Atena não estava presente.

- Mestre Kiki! Mestre Kiki!

- O que foi Raki? Precisa gritar?

- É urgente. - disse nervosa.

- Vamos. - Fudou notou a tensão no rosto da garota.

Caminharam em direção para os fundos do templo, a medida que andavam sentiam um cosmo no ar.

- Algum problema irmã? - indagou Integra ao entrar no recinto.

Os outros três olharam na direção que Paradox fitava.

- Mas isso é... - murmurou Harbinger.

- Linhas temporais... - Integra ficou tensa. - o que aconteceu Paradox?

- Esse cosmo vem dos restos do Ouroborus de Saturno. - disse sem olha-los.

- Então é o poder do deus que está criando essa distorção. - disse Fudou.

- É o que parece, mas por que? - Kiki estava muito preocupado.

Para a surpresa deles o brilho da fenda intensificou, cobrindo todo o recinto. Atena e Seiya e os demais que estavam fora do templo, sentiram um cosmo hostil. Rapidamente dirigiram-se para fonte desse cosmo.

No cômodo, os cavaleiros, Paradox e Raki tiveram que cobrir os olhos por conta da claridade. Aos poucos o local foi tomado pela luz e no segundo seguinte Paradox e os cavaleiros de ouro sumiram.

- Mestre Kiki? - Raki olhou para os lados. - Paradox? Harbinger?

- Raki! - Atena surgiu na porta.

- Atena, eles sumiram! - exclamou assustada.

Seiya e Atena trocaram olhares, o cosmo hostil sumiu completamente...

**Século XX...**

Uma luz intensa brilhou atrás da estátua de Atena. Aos poucos Kiki, Harbinger, Fudou, Paradox e Integra abriram os olhos.

- Onde estamos? – o taurino olhava ao redor.

- No santuário, mas... – Fudou analisou a estátua. – mas não o santuário que conhecemos.

Kiki deu alguns passos contornando a estátua, conhecia aquele local...

- Não pode ser... – não queria acreditar.

- Kiki, já mandei você voltar.

O cavaleiro de Áries voltou o olhar para onde tinha ouvido a voz, aquela voz, aquela voz...

- Eu quero ir embora.

Kiki arregalou os olhos ao ver seu mestre Mu correr atrás de um menino ruivo.

* * *

_**A fic vai ser bem pequena no máximo cinco capítulos e como eu disse é um presente de aniversário prometido desde o ano passado. Tinha que ser postado no dia do aniversário, mas... a culpa é da copa! rsrsr**_

_**A forma como o Kiki conheceu a Raki eu tirei de uma tirinha que vi no facebook, quem se interessar, eu salvei todas as imagens. Dica: pelas imagens rende uma fic muito boa.**_

_**Ouroborus: para quem viu Omega é o anel que sugava o cosmo de Atena e Pallas.**_

_**Rodrigo espero que goste. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

_O cavaleiro de Aries voltou o olhar para onde tinha ouvido a voz, aquela voz, aquela voz..._

_- Eu quero ir embora._

_Kiki arregalou os olhos ao ver seu mestre Mu correr atrás de um menino ruivo._

* * *

Com a cara emburrada Kiki olhava seu mestre aproximar, por que suas vontades não poderiam ser satisfeitas? Era só treinar e treinar.

- Eu quero ir agora.

- Seiya já está chegando, tenha um pouco de paciência. – Mu parou diante dele. - Não se esqueça de treinar enquanto estiver em Tóquio.

- Não vou treinar. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fechando ainda mais a expressão.

- Mas é importante...

- Mestre Mu é muito chato! Vou pedir para Atena para morar no Japão para sempre! – saiu correndo. – aí não vou te ver mais!

Mu soltou um suspiro, tomando o rumo das doze casas.

Perto da estátua, Kiki do futuro acompanhava a cena.

- Não diga isso... – murmurou entristecido, seu "eu" criança não tinha noção da falta que Mu fazia..

Os demais cavaleiros pararam ao lado dele.

- É o seu mestre? – indagou Paradox.

- Sim. Meu mestre Mu.- sorriu.

- Parece que viemos parar no passado. – Fudou fitou o templo que se erguia pouco a frente. – esse santuário é muito bonito.

- Mas como viemos parar aqui? – indagou Harbinger.

- Saturno e Chronos são dois nomes para o mesmo deus. – disse Integra. – parece que as ouroborus ativaram a passagem do tempo.

- Mas em que época viemos parar? – o taurino estava preocupado.

- Eu não sei ao certo. – respondeu o ariano. – mas para meu mestre estar vivo e o meu tamanho, só pode ser antes da guerra contra Hades.

- O que?

- Então encontraremos os lendários cavaleiros de ouro?

- Se estivermos caído antes de Hades, é provável encontraremos meu mestre, Aldebaran de Touro, Aioria de Leão, Shaka de Virgem e Miro de Escorpião...

Perto dali, Atena sentiu uma ondulação no tempo e espaço. Rapidamente partiu em direção ao pátio da estátua.

- Se realmente estamos no passado, temos que voltar rapidamente. – disse o virginiano. – isso pode alterar drasticamente o futuro.

- Fudou tem razão. – Paradox tomou a palavra. – as linhas temporais ao serem cruzadas têm efeitos catastróficos.

- Mas como vamos voltar? – Harbinger não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- Quem são vocês?

Os cinco notaram a aproximação de um grandioso, mas conhecido cosmo.

- Atena! – exclamaram, ao verem uma jovem de quatorze anos.

- Atena? – Harbinger deu um pulo. – mas é uma criança!?

- Quem são...

A deusa fitou o cavaleiro do meio, apesar de algumas diferenças sem dúvida aquela era a armadura de Aries, mas o cavaleiro... fitou as madeixas ruivas e as sardas...

- Kiki?! - exclamou pasma.

- Atena. – ajoelhou diante dela.

- É você mesmo? Mas como? – estava pasma. – e vocês...

- Sou Fudou de Virgem. – ele fez uma leve reverência.

- Sou Integra, amazona de Gêmeos.

- Paradox, ex amazona.

- Sou Harbinger de Touro.

Sem dúvida aquelas eram as armaduras de ouro, mas estavam num formato diferente.

- Precisamos conversar Atena. - disse Kiki.

Atena os levou para o interior do templo que felizmente não tinha ninguém. Kiki contou o que tinha acontecido quando foram sugados pela luz dourada.

- Então Chronos retornou...

- Felizmente a senhorita triunfou. – disse o virginiano.

- Será que é reflexo da ida de Chronos ao passado...? – disse mais para si, mas todos acabaram escutando.

- Como assim Atena?

A grega contou todos os acontecimentos ocorridos seis meses atrás, a ida dos cavaleiros de ouro ao século dezoito e a vinda de Manigold e Regulus a época deles.

- Acredita que esses acontecimentos tem relação? – indagou Paradox.

- Certamente.

- Mas eu não conheço esse passado. – disse Kiki. – o meu passado tem a morte dos cavaleiros no muro.

- Linhas temporais diferentes... – murmurou a deusa. – certamente o futuro nosso será diferente da época que vieram.

- É como se fosse duas linhas temporais estivessem correndo em paralelo. Numa os cavaleiros de ouro morrem e vinte e cinco anos depois Marte surge. - disse Paradox, tendo a atenção de todos. - Na outra os cavaleiros estão vivos, o que altera o futuro que conhecemos.

- Preciso contatar Ananké e as Moiras. Isso tem que ser resolvido o quanto antes.

- E quanto a nós? – indagou Integra.

Atena fitou Kiki. Ele tinha se tornado um homem, pode sentir seu cosmo e como era grandioso, talvez superasse o de Mu e de Shion. Notou que ele trazia os ensinamentos do ariano, mas ao contrário de seu olhar sapeca de quando criança, trazia um olhar sério e triste.

- Imagino que gostaria de ver seu mestre. – sorriu.

A deusa pediu para que eles ficassem atrás das cortinas vermelhas e que ocultassem seus cosmos. Depois de atendida solicitou a presença de todos os cavaleiros de ouro mais Shion. Não demorou muito, para estarem diante da deusa.

- Algum problema Atena? – indagou Shaka.

- Sim. Os problemas causados por Chronos ainda estão repercutindo.

- O que houve dessa vez? – Kanon imaginou problemas.

- Temos visitas de outras épocas.

A deusa fez um sinal. Aos poucos os cinco visitantes começaram a sair de trás da cortina. Os cavaleiros de ouro arregalaram os olhos. Kiki procurou a figura de seu mestre, os olhos marejaram ao vislumbrar o rosto sereno de Mu.

- Mestre...

Não se conteve, correndo até ele. Mu levou um susto ao se ver abraçado por um homem.

- Mestre.

Ainda encabulado, o ariano correspondeu ao gesto, mas depois se soltou. Eles ficaram frente a frente. Mu analisou atentamente as feições do homem ruivo de olhos lilás.

- Ki-ki? – indagou surpreso.

- Mestre... - sorriu muito feliz.

- Os visitantes são do futuro, cavaleiros. – olhou para o grupo. – apresentem-se, por favor.

- Meu nome é Harbinger, cavaleiro de Touro.

Aldebaran o fitou na hora, acabando por perceber que ele só tinha uma das visões.

- Eu sou Fudou de Virgem.

Shaka ficou impressionado com o cosmo dele.

- Integra de Gêmeos.

- Paradox de Gêmeos.

Saga e Kanon as fitaram na hora.

- Kiki de Áries.

Shion e Mu ficaram surpresos.

- Por favor, cavaleiros. – pediu a deusa dessa vez aos seus santos do presente.

Mu foi o primeiro, arrancando um sorriso de Kiki. Aldebaran foi o próximo, deixando Harbinger intimidado. Os próximos foram Kanon e Saga. Paradox e Integra notaram o enorme poder que provinha de seus antecessores. Mask e Aioria apresentaram e Shaka em seguida. Fudou realmente confirmou sobre o poder de Shaka. O último a apresentar foi Shion.

- Shion, grande mestre.

Se com Deba, Harbinger sentiu-se intimidado, com Shion foi ainda mais. A áurea que emanava daquele homem era digna do representante de Atena na Terra.

- São de que época? – indagou Kamus.

- De vinte e cinco anos a frente. – respondeu Fudou.

- E o restante dos cavaleiros? – Miro queria saber sobre o representante do seu signo.

- Infelizmente só sobraram nós Miro. Além de Seiya que virou o cavaleiro de Sagitário e Shiryu de Libra.

- Shiryu herdou minha armadura? – Dohko ficou surpreso.

- Sim. Primeiro foi o Gembu.

- O Gembu? – o libriano arregalou os olhos. – mas ele desistiu de treinar.

- Ele se tornou um excepcional cavaleiro mestre ancião. – disse Kiki, pouco acostumado a chama-lo de Dohko. – foi decisivo na batalha contra um pallasite.

- Estou surpreso.

- Hyoga se tornou meu sucessor? – Kamus queria saber sobre seu discípulo.

- Não Kamus. – Kiki não quis render muito.

- Quem eram os outros? E o que aconteceu com eles? – Shura queria saber quem foi seu sucessor.

- Schiller de Câncer, Micenas de Leão, Sonia de Escorpião…

- O que? – Miro berrou, interrompendo Fudou. – amazona de Escorpião?

- Qual o problema? – indagou Paradox.

- Nenhum... – ficou calado.

- Ionia de Capricórnio, Tokisada de Aquário, - continuou. – e Amoru de Peixes.

- Eles morreram por defender Atena? – Dite arqueou uma sobrancelha, o que teria acontecido a eles?

Kiki e os demais olharam entre si.

- Não queiram saber demais. – disse Atena. – apenas me respondam quem é o grande mestre?

O grupo olhou para Harbinger.

- Sou eu Atena. Fui nomeado esses dias. – disse sem graça.

Shion franziu o cenho, aquele garoto seria o Grande Mestre?

Kiki voltou a atenção para seu mestre. Mu o fitou.

- Seu cosmo se fortaleceu Kiki.

- Obrigado.

Mu sorriu e Kiki voltou a se lembrar do seu tempo de criança e agora saber que seu mestre estava tão perto...

Rompeu em lágrimas voltando a abraça-lo.

- Eu sinto tanto sua falta... tanto...

O ariano ficou surpreso.

O grupo do futuro sorriu, estava feliz pelo cavaleiro.

- Vou em busca de informações, - Atena levantou. – fiquem a vontade.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Atena apareceu diante da entrada da caverna onde as Moiras habitavam. Elevou seu cosmo para que elas sentissem sua presença e entrou.

- Não esperava uma visita tão cedo, filha de Zeus. - Ananké foi ao seu encontro.

- Queria que fosse em situações melhores.

- Como Irene suspeitou... problemas. Entre.

- Ela previu?

- De certa forma. - caminhavam rumo ao fundo da caverna. - linhas temporais se cruzaram.

- Hoje apareceram cinco cavaleiros do futuro, mas um futuro alternativo.

- Então são as linhas mesmo.

Chegaram ao interior.

- Atena? - Irene ficou surpresa ao vê-la.

- Como passou do nosso último encontro? - sorriu.

- Bem, mas se está aqui...

- Recebemos visitas.

- Zeus precisa aumentar o castigo daquele titã maldito! - exclamou Clotos. - acabou com o nosso tapete!

- Primeiro precisamos descobrir uma maneira de manda-los de volta para o tempo-espaço correto ou poderá acarretar problemas. - disse Ananké. - qual foi o objeto que desencadeou a viagem?

- A ouroborus de Chronos. - disse Atena. - Ele reaparece daqui a vinte e cinco anos e usando uma ouroborus. Na batalha final virou uma relíquia de guerra. O cosmo de Chronos estava muito presente e abriu uma fenda dimensional.

- Será uma tarefa difícil. - disse Irene. - precisamos descobrir o quanto antes o motivo deles terem vindo para cá.

- Acha que Chronos pode ter sido apenas o meio? – indagou Irene.

- Penso que sim. Da primeira vez, Pontos queriam os no passado, no segundo foi a adaga dourada esquecida, agora não tem motivo aparente. Atena me conte sobre o futuro dos deles.

* * *

**Natsumi Fuiuka** - Que bom que esteja gostando da fic. Como será a convivência entre os santos do clássico com os do Omega?

**Rodrigo **- Fico feliz que tenha gostado e ainda vai rir muito do Harbinger.

**Lulu **- Os dois "Kiki" não vão se encontrar, mas o Kiki adulto vai ficar muito feliz por poder conviver de novo com o Mu.

**Guest **- Capitulo novo no ar.

**Lineh **- A fic está aí rsrsrs, tenho outra fic para escrever e o tempo anda escasso... rsrsr


End file.
